


【李知勋x你】24H

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -2020生贺 与他共度24h





	【李知勋x你】24H

**Author's Note:**

> “我特别喜欢雪夜。被月光照得几乎透明的雪花覆盖着天地，你就站在那里，眉眼温柔，好似千禧年冬日的月亮，只消一眼，便融化在我心头。” ——祝清狂

-7:00-

早上七点的周六总是在睡梦中度过，再细致一点是在带着两个人的体温的被窝里。

初秋的日照时间变短了仿佛太阳也想要睡懒觉，夏日的阳光在七点半便会透过窗纱洒满整个屋子，此时只会落在卧室角落的沙发椅子上。

李知勋曾经说过更喜欢冷一些的季节，我猜测是因为天冷了我不会踢被子，能从前一天的夜晚十点钟窝在他能触及到的地方安稳睡到第二天的早晨。

说实话我也喜欢，不过只是落脚点不在季节，而是在和他。

-8:00-

在室内得寸进尺的阳光逐渐洒落在我的眼皮上，我眯眯眼睛把整个脑袋都塞进李知勋的颈窝里，他是没有醒的，只是顺手就摸到我的后脖子上。

每次他做这个动作，我就很怀疑我才是他养的猫咪。

两个人都是需要很长睡眠时间的人，想要达到足够精神的状态少说也要十个小时，翻个身还能接着睡回笼觉，想到明天还是休息日就格外安心。

手臂靠在李知勋胸前，小腿也缠在一起，呼吸的热气都轻轻洒在他的颈侧，对比起被窝，李知勋更像是我的噩梦结界，肌肉软下来的时候就是我的绝佳美梦枕头。

-9:00-

李知勋比我入睡得快，也比我醒得早，虽然还是会抱着我发会呆赖一会儿床。

他总希望我睡多些，虽然他的工作弹性比较大，大部分时间都能自己安排，但是从某个角度来讲，他这种工作狂就是真的有可能一直待在工作室里的。

前一晚开好的加湿器已经过了设置好的时间，早就停止了喷射烟雾，但是还残留着一些玫瑰精油的香气，旁边放着的两个玻璃花瓶里还插着上个周末我买的两支稍微干枯掉的小雏菊。

李知勋把我刚一伸腿就怼到被子外面的脚勾回来，刚一低头就对上我还懵懵松松的眼睛，他看着我刚起来有些浮肿的脸蛋，无奈地笑着凑上来蹭了蹭。

所以爱会消失对不对，还在谈恋爱的时候这男人可是会把我哄回去睡觉的，问题不大了，位置调换我可能还会拔掉充电线给他拍上个几百张绝顶可爱的睡颜呢。

“…几点了？”我深吸了口气把身子往下沉进被子里，鼻尖全是我和他共用的身体乳的气味，被体温加热成回笼觉的最佳摇篮，“是不是该起床了？”

“你要是还想睡的话我就下楼给你带早餐。”李知勋又开启了爸爸模式，虽然秋冬就是应该和被窝相伴，但是他还是摸到我的腰把我揪了出来，“那我去洗漱。”

“不要。”他正准备起身，把身子从被窝里探出来半个的时候被我猛地搂住腰，体温偏低的我感受到的失去热源的伤心，瞬间就醒了过来，“我要去买花，我要去吃粥，我要去吃肠粉。”

李知勋已经习惯了我的各种挂在他身上，我往后一倒到厚被上，他看着我大字型地躺着露出来的一截白肚皮，俯下身子给我来下来，顺道也决定了这个周末一定要去买之前看上的珊瑚绒睡衣，“那我要去隔壁公园看猫。”

-10:00-

我们两人可以组成一个组合出道了，猫舌头cross。

呼呼吹着瓷勺子里的瘦肉粥，肠粉又还没有上，肚子饿得咕咕叫还得等着碗里的粥凉一些，奶白色的粥里埋着腌制透的瘦肉片，薄薄地落进滚烫的粥里快速滚熟，用大勺舀进放着葱花的碗里，配上切成小段的油条和几粒花生端上桌。

“肠粉来了。”店员利落地把碟子搁在桌上，我看见李知勋眼睛都亮了些。米白色的薄皮包裹着混着葱粒的碎肉，浸泡在温热的酱油里染上了淡淡的深棕色。

两个人慢慢地喝着粥，氤氲的热气散在空气中让我看不真切他的脸，隐约能看见李知勋也在认真地喝粥，仔细嚼着食物的脸颊微微鼓起来，正好是向阳的位置更是能看见被热气熏得有些泛红，像是半熟的桃子，鲜嫩多汁。

说要去的花店其实就在早餐店的旁边，一边喝粥还能看见老板娘在把早上新入的花仔细地去掉杂乱的叶片，剪去最下面干掉的一小截，让新的切面接触到清水。

一部分插进装着一小半水的大桶里，另一部分一支支包上玻璃纸缠上不同颜色的缎带，装饰在花店一进门就能看见的木质架子上。

看来今天也要被选择苦难症包围，我微微弯着腰在新鲜的花束里想要挑选出最娇艳欲滴的几支，却在第一步选品种的时候就被难住了。

“你上周买过雏菊了，要不买点月季吧。”李知勋没有玩手机也没有催我，而是蹲下来也帮我一起挑，试图缓解我的选择苦难症，“或者那边的绣球，平时很少见。”

我点点头接住他的提议，从花桶里抽出四五支月季，抬头发现李知勋已经挑好一支蓝紫色绣球花站在我旁边了，犹豫了一下又捎上了一支还处于花苞状态的玫瑰，“放工作室里，还是花苞的话能放久一些吧？”

“不过也没事，我家小园丁一定会帮我照顾好的。”

-11:00-

“哎哟…好可爱噢。”李知勋蹲下来让自己和公园里的几只小野猫离得更近，手里是刚才经过菜摊子顺手带的一些鱼肉碎，轻轻放在小盘子里，嘴里轻声模仿着小动物的叫声，“喵喵…快来吃饭啦，喵喵…”

我站在一旁，姜黄色的长裙顺着清凉的秋风飘起裙边，手里抱着分着种类包装好的花束，皱纹纸被早晨的露水染湿了一些，晕开后像是绽开了与纸张同色系的花朵。

李知勋平时面对着我虽然也会展现出柔软的一面，但是在我看来，此时面对着各色小猫的他更是又温柔细腻了几分，眼睛笑得眯起来，嘴角也最大限度往上翘着，从侧上方的、我的角度看去鼓起来的脸颊肉泛着粉红。

“你不如抱一只回去养算了。”我顺着他朝我招招手的动作走过去，李知勋也没有抬头，看见我的鞋尖便向我的方向伸出手，摸索着牵住我，两个人的手指轻轻绕在一起，他身上温热的气息顺着我微凉的指尖传过来。

“家里有猫，容不下第二只了。”李知勋抬起摸着小花猫脑袋的手，抬眼看向我的时候眼里的笑意像是比我怀里半绽放的玫瑰的深红色更浓郁，亮晶晶的眸子里好像还带着些委屈，“要是我再接一只回去，她可能要闹得我这辈子都不安宁。”

“你知道就好。”我把手搭在李知勋头发上揉了揉，快要到晌午的阳光比早晨还要刺眼些，打在他的头发上染上光泽，镶上一圈淡金色的绒边，“李知勋，你追我的时候有想要放弃吗？”

“说什么呢。”李知勋捏了捏我的手指，又回过头去照顾着小猫们，几个小毛球围着他放了新鲜鱼肉的小碟子，脑袋拱在一起怪惹人喜欢的，“有感觉累的时候，可当我分享喜欢的歌曲给你的时候，你也说那是你的最爱，我就觉得值得。”

“或许我要给下辈子的我留个言，给平行宇宙的我也送个信吧。”

-12:00-

回到家里洗了个手，把桌面上已经枯萎的小雏菊换掉，加入新鲜的清水，斜斜剪去花茎根部的一小截，花枝插入瓶内浸在 清水里，倚在玻璃瓶的边缘上，“老婆，这个也…”

李知勋从后面走过来，把放在他工作室里的细长花瓶也递过来，把手抽走的时候顺带着还摸了一把我的后颈，玫瑰花倚在洗手池里，底部堆放着刚修剪下来的花茎和杂乱的叶子。

“我要是忘记了，你要记得自己换下水。”我一边把玫瑰花茎上的刺细心割掉，为了适应窄长的花瓶只买了三支，说是要他换水其实自己也不会忘记，只是嘴上喜欢唠叨他一下，“你是不是一会还有工作？”

“嗯，不多。”也不知道李知勋是担心我修剪枝叶的时候扎到手，还是因为别的原因一直站在旁边看着我，扒拉在门边等着我把插好的花瓶递给他，就只看着他一边回答我一边端着花瓶往自己的工作室走去的轻快背影都知道他很高兴，就连穿着猫咪拖鞋露出来的白嫩脚后跟都像是在说着“老婆给我买花了今天就是最完美的一天”。

幸亏这个周末天气好，李知勋把昨天晚上洗的衣服挂在阳台上晾干，秋日的凉风吹拂在他的脸上，微微闭上眼睛，刘海被吹开一条缝露出饱满的额头，索性就坐在阳台台阶上，双手往后撑在地上，或许是因为太舒服了，连我站到他身边也不知道，“要不今天就休息下吧，工作可以明天…？”

“没事，很快就能做完的。”他听到我的声音回过头看我，本来就是偏向工作狂的性格，还在谈的时候估计是克制着才没有经常用要加班为借口推迟约会，“你要是困了就去睡觉吧，起来就跟你去吃饭。”

“嗯…今天倒是没有太困，”我撇撇嘴，其实心里并不清楚自己困还是不困，眨眨眼睛还是决定在周末尽量多贴着他点，李知勋点点头拉着我的手顺势站起来伸了个懒腰，“记得热杯牛奶喝。最近你的上班时间调整后，我都没办法比你早起十分钟，给你热牛奶了。”

“好。”

-13:00-

我坚持拒绝了李知勋让我坐在他工作室的小床上追剧的建议，自顾自地从房间的角落把他另一张备用的椅子拖过来，拉到他旁边坐下，手机搁在桌上也不刷微博了，就静静地坐在旁边看着他打开电脑，耳机挂在脖子上，“你真的要这样看着我吗…宝贝？”

“嗯？你做你的就好。”我接过他塞进我怀里的泰迪熊玩偶，视线瞬间从他身上挪到了小熊身上，扯开松松垮垮的缎带，调整过长度后又给重新绑上漂亮的蝴蝶结，“牛奶，牛奶。”

“嗯嗯。”李知勋把牛奶杯塞进我手里，隔着厚厚的玻璃透出些许暖意，我抿了一口，液体在杯子里下降在杯壁上留下乳白色的水痕，“听歌吧，最近无聊弄的些背景音乐。”

我点点头接过他递过来的耳机，连接在他的手机上，歌单的名字是简单的inst，也就只有四首歌，封面是我们之前一块儿早起去看日出的照片，是他拍的，细心看边上还有我被风吹起而乱入的发丝。

没有人声只有各样的乐器弹奏的声音，吉他、钢琴、口风琴…都是他灵光一闪时跑回工作室录下来的，后期也没有过多修饰的、很单纯的乐器声响，很顺耳。

我用力眨眨眼睛发现自己有些困，转过头看向李知勋，正带着耳机调整着音轨，估计是完全听不见外面的声音了，我无奈地笑笑不想打扰他，轻手轻脚把玻璃杯搁在桌上，拖鞋甩掉在地上，把腿缩在椅子上半眯上眼睛，侧过头看着快午后两点的阳光，一晃神竟然就这样睡了过去。

-14:00-

我其实并没有固定的午睡习惯，却总在闲下来陪在李知勋身边时很容易入睡，我总是觉得他身上有专属于他的味道，微妙的香气像是我的睡眠香氛一样。

头轻轻靠在椅背上睡得正香，鼻息声混着他的呼吸声一起，手交叠着抱住小熊玩偶，膝盖歪向一旁把腿靠在扶手上，睡着后体温下降让我感到有些冷，缩了缩肩膀咂咂嘴，头更往李知勋那侧挨了挨。

“嗯…睡着了呢。”李知勋看着我倒在他肩上的脑袋，伸长手臂拎过之前随手扔在床上的外套，单手把它扬开，黑色的宽松运动外套搭在我身上，长长的下摆盖过我屈起来的膝盖。

李知勋没有挪动，就这样让我靠在他的上臂睡得更熟，想着工作也快完成了，收尾的工作就将就着单手操作着键盘，被我压住的手臂只有小臂能动，顺势把手掌搭在我的小腿内侧一下一下地轻轻拍着，把我摇进更深层的梦乡里。

转过头看着被微风吹开的窗纱，阳光透过窗户洒在旁边的红色小沙发上，那一片变成更加显眼的橘红色；回过头看着桌上放着我喝完的牛奶杯，和自己剩下一半的、完全放凉的柚子茶，耳边是我淡淡的呼吸声。

耳机没有摘下来，音乐在放着，我在熟睡着，他在看着我。李知勋没有留意到，我没有看见的正在播放的这首曲子的名字——thank god。

-15:00-

我醒来的时候半个身子都撑在李知勋身上，他已经结束了工作在打着游戏，不知道是习惯了我经常无意识挨在他身上还是什么，总之手指还是在屏幕上滑动得飞快，“我还是睡着了啊…”

我心里暗暗想着，一边伸手捏了把李知勋的脸颊肉，他把游戏暂停了扭过头来看我，我半眯着眼睛把身子支起来伸了个懒腰，他像是条件反射般搂住我的腰，无奈地笑着看我结束午觉，“睡得好吗？”

“嗯！”我用力地点点头，又想起自己说不太困的话突然就觉得尴尬起来，本来还想着他会比较困会更想睡觉，没想到还是自己先睡着了，“可能是牛奶的关系吧…。”

“所以我下次要在家里加班不能陪你睡觉的时候，都要给你热牛奶。”李知勋揉了揉我的头发，也没有把自己的黑色外套拿走，拿起来顺手盖在我的肩上示意我穿上，“要去买菜吗，冰箱的快吃完了。”

“嗯，今晚想吃什么？”我把他的外套穿上，黑色的运动外套袖子搭在我的手背上，里面有薄薄的绒正好适合初秋 ，“你今天还要去健身房吗？”

“你看着买吧，反正都好吃。”李知勋一边收拾着桌面上堆放着的耳机，保存好文件后关掉电脑也学着我懒洋洋的样子伸懒腰，“先陪你买菜，然后我再去做点日常锻炼就好，不会很久的。”

我点点头也没有打算换套更加正式的衣服，把他套在我身上的大外套拉链拉上来一半，里面是上两天新买的T恤，在初秋的下午这样穿是一定不会着凉的，“看看阿姨有没有进点新鲜牛肉，你上次不是说想吃吗。”

“嗯，还有你的零食存货。”李知勋每次陪我去买菜或者下班去超市都会可以关注我的零食小仓库的存货情况，甚至比我还记得清楚，还学着我撒娇要他带零食的语气说话，“原味薯片，梅子味果冻，还有脱脂牛奶~”

-16:00-

李知勋左手拎着大袋小袋的菜，右手还能腾出来拖着我的手，我其实不是没有要求帮忙拿东西的，他只是很敷衍地往我怀里塞了两排酸奶，很俗气地让我拉紧他的手就足够了，“欸…也不嫌肉麻哦。”

“也就对着你能这样。”李知勋也没有觉得袋子重，只是拉着我慢慢走在回家的路上，两个人的时光说快也不快，毕竟落脚点是两个人在一起而不是时间的快慢，“我该谢谢你，写情歌的时候只要想到是以你为中心的，我就很有灵感。”

最近天冷了也黑得早，明亮的白日很快就被夜晚覆盖，天边暗下来太阳也准备回家休息，两个人的影子被拉得很长很长，路边小摊早上进的货也卖得差不多准备收摊了，小贩们甚至还降了些价格甩卖还算新鲜的蔬果。

我被李知勋勾住手走在他后面，步幅逐渐变得和他一样，捏捏他温热又柔软的掌心示意他走慢些等等我，他没有回头也没有说话，只是很有默契地放慢了脚步等到我也跟上他，和他并排走着，“李知勋，你要喝奶茶吗？”

“好啊！”李知勋把手从我的手里抽出来搂住我的腰，脸颊也蹭在我的额角上，还带着身上好闻的香气，整个人就像是又香又软的棉花糖，“健身教练听了估计又要发脾气了。”

“我牛奶买的脱脂的，也不可以吗？”

“问题不大，我有我的借口。那就是我有老婆。”

-17:00-

小锅煮开了水放进爱吃的珍珠和西米，珍珠氛围琥珀色和黑糖色的，西米则是常见的半透明乳白色，在水里翻腾着身子，最外面的一层木薯粉变成半透明的模样，一粒粒看起来很可爱。

把珍珠和西米用漏网捞出来放进事先准备好的凉水里过一下，立马就变成了平时在外面买的那种模样。我用水把锅冲了冲，接着倒进几大勺红茶叶，我和李知勋都不嗜甜，所以砂糖就只放了三小勺。“

木质的锅铲抄着锅里的茶叶和砂糖，褐红的茶色染在白糖上，又被加热融化，变成淡棕的焦糖色，闻起来是有些奇怪的味道，我凑近嗅了嗅味道，等到白糖完全融化被炒成了焦糖后倒入一碗水继续煮开。

“咕咚咕咚…”我把新买的牛奶打开，从锅边慢慢倒去焦糖红茶水里，一边用铲子搅匀，奶香混在浓郁的茶香里又被激发出另一层的香气，氤氲的热气里透出我满意的笑容。

“怎么还没跟我说到健身房呢…“有些意外地自言自语道没有收到李知勋报到消息的时候，一回头准备过滤奶茶液的时候就听到手机地消息提醒声，“滴，健身卡。”

-18:00-

“知勋最近吃得真好啊。”健身教练其实也没有在指导了，李知勋已经自己知道该练些什么了，一边卧推着一边跟陪练闲聊着，一提起家里在给自己煮奶茶的小人连嘴角都翘起来了，“嗯，你也知道我结婚后胖了多少。”

“老婆好老婆好。”教练开始了无语模式，说实话也是习惯了，毕竟也不是第一回见到他谈起我时满足的表情了，只是在婚后他要花更多心思给李知勋设计健身计划了，“你是不是一会回家还有老婆牌小零食？”

“bingo。”李知勋回答的时候把器材放回架子上，腿一蹬坐起身来，笑眯眯地擦擦汗又开始了下一项锻炼，只穿着背心，露出来的手臂上染着热热的汗气，“赶紧结婚吧哥。”

“我也想受受爱情的苦啊，”教练撇撇嘴给李知勋递了瓶水，看着他又走到另一边锻炼腿部肌肉，咬着牙暴汗的模样任谁看都是性感的，“你结婚是真的早啊，以后我要求婚要结婚都找你来做参谋。”

“那别找我。”李知勋抬眼看了看沉迷于幻想未来的教练哥哥，抓紧扶手时小臂的青筋又凸起了些，头发沾湿搭在额头上估计今晚又要洗头了，“给你引荐我家的猫，她更专业。”

-19:00-

“我回来了。”李知勋回来的时候我正窝在沙发上看电视，手里还抱着手机在刷着淘宝，大腿间夹着淡紫色的毛毯，整个人横着躺着，脑袋压着头发靠在扶手上，“嗯，快来帮我选颜色。”

他走到我旁边弯下腰，我侧过身子把手机递到他面前让他挑，天气凉了又是想买摇粒绒外套的一天，驼色和巧克力色都很好看，打算凑单买的玻璃杯已经选好了，可主要想买的外套却让我纠结了三天。

“驼色。”李知勋身上还带着几分汗气，撸了把看起来有些油的刘海，把运动包挂在衣帽架上，又脱下宽大的衬衫外套，“看你选了三天了，其实你穿我的也行。”

正要开口说“才不要”的我发现自己还穿着他的加绒外套，觉得确实没什么说服力，只能伸手捏了把他的大腿肉以示抗议，嘴上直接开始转移话题，“奶茶在冰箱里，今晚想吃什么，我去做饭了。”

“菌菇海鲜煲。”李知勋张嘴就来，估计是下午陪我买菜的时候就想好了，看起来是随手带上的一袋子白贝和虾仁其实也是计划中的，“起来吧，我饿了。”

已经在沙发上躺了半个小时的我现在已经完全陷进去了，伸长了手臂要他抱，李知勋嘴里叮嘱着我记得下单外套和杯子，一边弯下腰把我捞进怀里，“可是我的汗味都沾你身上了。”

我后知后觉，反应过来捏捏他的手臂，幸好刚才没有先洗澡，不然做个饭身上又是油烟味了，“那一会一起洗澡，满意吗？”

“开荤了开荤了。”李知勋打趣着我其实也没当一回事，笑着走进厨房开始处理食材了，看着他光着膀子穿背心在给我打下手的样子，禁不住又拿起手机偷拍了两张。

仔细想想，最近好像是真的没给他开荤。

-20:00-

“饱死了！”我抱着肚子往后挨在椅子上，整个人的满足感要溢出来，嘴里还嚼着最后一只虾仁，灌了一口冰绿茶，“唉，饭煮太多了，又要剩下来了。”

“没事，那明天做泡菜炒饭吧。”李知勋已经站起来开始收拾碗筷了，我抬眼去看他希望他说出‘我来洗完吧’之类的话，结果这人伸手把我拉了起来，“一起洗，吃完饭不能坐着。”

“哦，知道了妈妈。”我嘟嘟嘴还是站了起来，也帮着忙把碟子叠起来，跟着他进了厨房，“你是不是不喜欢我的小肚子了。”

李知勋回头看我的同时伸出手弹了下我的脑门，拿过我手里的碟子们，自顾自地戴上手套又从冰箱里掏出一瓶酸奶塞给我，“你要是没有小肚子那就是我的失职，去把酸奶喝了。”

我扒拉着门边开了酸奶，一边慢悠悠地舔着盖子一边看着他开始收拾碗筷，李知勋绑着我的粉红色围裙看起来真的很贤惠，肩膀处还有大块的荷叶花边，“一会去散步吗？”

“你想去就去，回来再洗澡。”

-21:00-

“你说我以后会不会也去广场舞？”我伸长了腿坐在楼下公园的石椅子上，李知勋坐在我旁边也陪着我看爷爷奶奶们跳舞，头一歪靠在我肩上，“那你一定要跟我搭档。”

草坪上的阿姨们穿着五颜六色的衣服，仅仅是随意的舞动也能看出来他们心情很好，音乐听起来有一定的年代感，却意外的也挺入耳，我跟着节奏不由自主地轻轻左右摇晃着脑袋。

李知勋把手从我背后绕过去，握住我的两只手一起踹进兜里捂着，入秋后晚上的风总是很凉快，稍不留神就会吹到感冒，感谢李知勋刚才强迫我换了件更厚一点地外套，依旧是他的衣服，“突然想想我真的总是穿你的衣服欸…。”

“我的很方便嘛，而且你经常陪我在工作室里，顺手就给你套上了。”李知勋好像有什么癖好，每次给我套上外套之后还要拉上帽子，只露出半张脸的时候把我搂在怀里，像抱毛绒玩具一样箍住腰，把头搁在我的发顶蹭蹭才安心，“你下午买的外套，下次来新曲发布会的时候，打扮得漂漂亮亮地穿不就好了。”

“有道理。”我缩了缩脖子，肩上是李知勋的脑袋，我也歪歪头靠在他头上，他温热的大手包裹着我的手，又揣进衣兜里，整个人暖洋洋的很舒服，现在完全不想动，甚至还有些困，“周末这就过去一半了…好困。”

“回家吧，虽然晚上才刚开始。”

-22:00-

我抱着换洗的衣物从热腾腾的浴室里出来，热气熏得我脸颊都是红红的，吸鼻子的时候鼻腔里全是护发素有点人工的香精味，“你快去洗吧，我ok了。”

“嗯。”李知勋放下手机插上充电线，伸了个懒腰走进房间收拾干净的衣服，我把脏衣服扔进洗衣机里，慢悠悠地走到阳台前吹风，用毛巾擦到半干湿地发丝垂在肩上，把T恤滴湿出几块深色的水印。

拿起放在客厅置物架上的身体乳，坐在阳台旁边的椅子上拉起裤子，挖了一大坨抹在皮肤上，带着清香的白色乳液像奶油一般融化开，浑身都被乳液包裹着的滋润感觉真的是人生一大享受，扯过一只抱枕窝在椅子里看着阳台上的植物们发呆。

浴室里传来稀里哗啦的水声时我才回过神来，伸手想要摸手机却发现刚才拿进去浴室听歌了，这个点电视上也没有什么好看的了，我咂咂嘴还是打算摸进去浴室里拿出来，“应该没关系吧，顺便刷个牙。”

我放轻了手腕的动作拧开门，摸着门板推进去，带着牛奶沐浴液香气的水汽把我团团包围，手机放在洗手台靠里的地方，我轻手轻脚走进去，眼睛还是不由自主地往装着玻璃门的冲凉房看，其实并不能看真切，玻璃上全是或深或浅的雾气，“你…进来干嘛？”

李知勋的声音微颤着钻进我的耳朵，在敏感的耳蜗处挠痒，吓得我伸出来拿手机的手指愣在原地，整个人的姿势很奇怪，“我我…手机落下了，这就走这就走，你继续洗——”

“走？”李知勋把玻璃门推开一条缝，探出头来的时候带着的笑容让我突然产生了危机感，脑海里只有两个字，“快跑”。

-23:00-

“我刚涂了身体乳…”李知勋伸出手来拉住我的手腕，这个情况看起来是向他撒娇也没用了，只能用指甲挠着他的小臂以示抗议，“你看我今天这么困，是吧是吧…？”

“不要。”李知勋就是个撒娇精，也学着我撅起了嘴软了声音说话，无辜得就像是现在拉着我手腕的不是他的手一样，“刚还说跟我一起洗澡，果然女人是善变的动物呢。”

我嘴里嘟嚷着，一边晃悠着他的手试图蹭着空隙离开，却被李知勋拉着往前了几步，看着他的眼睛歪歪头，看来也是逃不过了踮着脚尖把嘴唇印在他的唇角，唇瓣上残留的唇膏沾在他的皮肤上微微反光，我半眯着眼睛也跟着他翘起了嘴角。

李知勋把手臂环在我腰上一用力就把我整个人抱了起来，我双脚离地被他抱进了浴室里，花洒还没关好，水滴洒在两个人的身上，原本半湿的发丝又全数湿透，软趴趴地搭在他的肩头和我的脖颈上，连微张的嘴唇上都滴着水。

我被李知勋抵在淋浴间的墙壁上，背后是微凉的大理石瓷砖，我低下头正好能触碰到他的额头，用嘴唇蹭蹭又亲了一口，借着比他略高的体位扶住他的后颈像是哄猫一样抚摸着。

由于气温骤降，今天刚把热水器的固定温度从三十八度调整到四十度，比体温略热的水流洒在身上很舒服，我的衣服湿透沾在身上，胸前的布料勾勒出完美的弧度，顶端可爱的小樱桃若隐若现，“李知勋，把我放下来…”

“嗯。”他这样应答道，把我轻轻放在地上的瞬间搂入怀中，我的脸颊蹭在他的胸膛，听见不断加快而又不规则的心跳声，裸着的皮肤是嫩白的颜色，我这才发现手掌顺势压在了他的腹肌上，再往上是清晰的鲨鱼肌，往下是流畅的人鱼线，“怎么，不满意吗？”

“…”我僵硬着手的动作被他察觉到了，手掌离开李知勋的肌肉一厘米后又被他强行握住，一低头看到的是令我更害羞的肌块和逐渐抬头的那物件，“我的意思是，太喜欢了…唔。”

没等我说完就被李知勋捏住下巴抬起头，吻上来的唇瓣掠夺着我嘴里的氧气，像是水蛇般的舌尖蹭着我的上颚和舌面挑逗着，手指也顺着我的腰肢往下，侧腰软绵绵的肉让他又停留多了一会，揉搓了几下才接着往下。

两个人在温热的淋浴间缠绵着，我眯着眼睛跟李知勋忘情接吻，他的大手扶在我的腰上，黑色的发丝湿透搭在额头上，四片唇瓣交叠在一起水声啧啧。热吻时脑海里的想法总是混沌的，可睁开眼睛看见他吻得动情的模样时，又全都瓦解，全心全意只想把自己全部交付给他就好。

“走吧，会感冒的。”李知勋松开我的唇瓣，打开玻璃房的门从毛巾架子上扯下一条毛巾给我擦头发，顺手关掉花洒，拍拍我软下来的后腰，“衣服…脱了吧，宝贝。”

“你也知道会感冒…”我没有反抗，迷迷糊糊地任由他把我湿透的衣物全数褪去，又快速用自己的浴袍把我整个人包裹住，自己倒是裸着身子替我擦起了头发，看着没能擦去的水珠从他的腹肌上滑下，我咽了咽口水强迫着自己挪开眼睛，“想摸就摸，你好久没对我耍流氓都不习惯了。”

抬眼看看他，是极其宠溺的眼神，明明下身已经完全挺立却还是耐着性子给我擦着头发，用吹风机稍微烘干，弯下腰替我把浴袍拉上后拦腰抱起，我弯着身子缩在他怀里像只刚被吹干毛发而懵懵的小兔子一样，“那我就…勉为其难…摸摸。”

-24:00-

被李知勋温柔地放倒在大床上，两个人都是赤裸的状态，在暖黄色的落地灯光下看起来却意外有些神圣，我伸长手臂搂住他后背，把他整个人压下来又亲吻了起来。

大手覆盖上胸前的白团子缓慢地打着圈揉搓，挺立的樱桃在他的手心磨着，拢起漂亮的弧度的乳晕泛着情色的味道，我抚摸着李知勋后背的手指也慢慢向下，摸到凹下去的腰窝处用指尖点了点，练得是真的好啊。

“老公…”我咬咬他的嘴唇示意着，下身的花穴在淋浴间时已经湿透，轻咬着他的下唇厮磨着，淡粉色的唇瓣变成了诱人的樱桃红，“另一边…还有下面。”

李知勋把肌肉紧绷的小臂垫在我的后要下，抽过一个枕头抬起下身，轻车熟路摸到已经渗水的花瓣，在外面的皱褶处逗弄着，花蕊却迟迟不碰，我轻轻扭着身子蹭了蹭他的大腿，张嘴咬了咬李知勋的颈侧，“快点。”

“我的猫好坏，会咬人啊。”他凑在我的耳边低声说着话，也没有多做扩张就把巨物抵在花穴口，像是想起了什么又从床头抽出小雨伞，用犬牙叼着撕开紫色的包装，戴上后再次蹭上来，看着我瘙痒难耐的表情，翘起像是猫咪一样的嘴角下身则是毫不留情地捅进去一个头。

无论多少次都会吃不消的尺寸，从一开始就长驱直入，频繁涌上来的软肉都没办法阻挡的攻势，我的呻吟被堵在喉咙处，只能随着他的推进发出零星的呜咽声，“李知勋，轻点…”

“就不要。”李知勋像是在惩罚前段时间因为工作繁忙有两周没能跟他缠绵的我似的，原本还是一寸一寸地慢慢进入，听完之后一下进入了一大截，又放慢了速度把最后的一截也全数插入顶到最深处，“叫给我听听，漂亮的猫咪。”

“太大了…先不要动…唔..”我低声喘叫着，试图放松深处的软肉，分泌出更多液体把他的硬物容纳得更深，正在适应着却被他突如其来的抽插吓了一跳，“不要…知勋啊慢点…啊…！”

我抓着李知勋的后背承受着越发激烈的顶撞，指甲在他的肌肉上划出几道痕迹，火辣辣地在燃烧着名为欲望的蜡烛，小腹处的鼓胀感随着他的动作越来越强烈，封锁在喉咙里的娇喘也跟着溢出来。

“哈…真好听，宝贝好棒。”李知勋凑到我耳边说着荤话，劲瘦有力的腰肢加强了力度操弄着敏感的深处，我被他翻了个身压在柔软的床铺里，体内又涨大了一圈的男根也跟着转了个圈，碾过那块软肉的时候，我不自主地收缩着花穴的软肉，“那里…再多一点…唔。”

后颈被李知勋舔弄着，从颈侧到耳尖，手指从我的前胸滑到侧腰，手上的动作轻柔得像是在对待珍贵的艺术品，一回头却能看到他烧红了的眸子，跟他又快又狠的前后抽动的动作形成鲜明对比。

-1:00-

第三次。

我已经找不到自己的意识，被李知勋禁锢在怀里大喘着气，侧过头索要几个亲吻，他抚着我的发丝，同时绷紧了侧腰的肌肉落力往里顶，伸手拭去我的泪珠放慢了速度，却一不小心蹭到了敏感点，让我又再次被送上小高潮。

“太…太多了…知勋啊…呜…。”我坐在他的胯上，掌握主动权的却不是我，屈起双膝感受着深处传来的一阵又一阵的快感，拍打在海岸上激起千层浪，此起彼伏，永不休止，“真的要到了…”

“最后一次。”李知勋在我不断痉挛的甬道里冲刺，残存的体力显然还是能支持他加快速度，我抽着鼻子俯下身靠在他胸前，手指不自主拧上他胸肌上粉棕色的小点，白嫩的肌肤也爬上了淡粉的云朵，“我保证，最后一次。”

-2:00-

我浑身软绵绵地被李知勋搂在怀里窝在暖融融的被窝里的时候已经是凌晨了，繁华的城市重新变得安静，像是在这个时间点净化了所有污秽的元素。

我穿着他墨绿色的睡衣，手里捧着下午做的奶茶小口抿着，李知勋把我的长发拨到肩膀的一边，吻吻我的后颈叹了口气继续给我揉着腰，把头搁在我的颈窝处蹭着，“好香。”

“你说现在的我还是刚才被你吃透的我。”我没理由地耍着小孩子脾气，专心用小勺子拨弄着珍珠和西米，没有回过头看他，“腰好酸啊…还有嘴唇破皮了。”

“是不够舒服吗，为什么你只记得累的事情了，呜呜。”李知勋委屈的样子透过语气也能在我脑海里具象化，拿过我喝完的奶茶杯子搁在床头柜上，拿起我的手捂在自己的手心暖着，“不想猜你生气还是没生气了，如果是没生气的话，要么亲口告诉我，要么就亲我一口。”

“真的很舒服啦…”我有些害羞地侧过身，装作气呼呼的样子鼓起脸颊，凑上去轻轻吻了他的脸颊又快速离开，拉紧了被子继续窝进他怀里，手还被李知勋握着，整个人暖呼呼地很快就进入了半梦半醒的状态，嘴里小声哼唧着，“唔…好困。”

“晚安，我的宝贝小猫。”


End file.
